


Embers

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Desire, F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee yearns for what he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bsg-kink. Thanks to singerdiva01_sk for the prompt. Lee / solo. Damsel in distress fantasy.

Lee’s ashamed of the direction his thoughts take as he lies on his rack, naked but far too warm. He swept the covers aside a long time ago but it hasn’t helped. Cool air blows across his body from the vents and still his skin retains its pulsing heat, the warmth radiating from somewhere deep within his core.

The memory of gunfire shouldn’t inspire this unexpected flood of desire. No, not the gunfire. That was incidental. He could blame it on adrenaline, and maybe that’s part of it, the memory, but it’s not the reason his cock is beginning to swell. It’s the memory of Laura Roslin lying underneath him, her head nestled into his shoulder, her heartbeat thudding against his chest. It’s her, soft and pliant -- and so different from anything he’d felt in such a long time. She makes him believe he’s more than just a Viper pilot. She reminds him fighting isn’t the only thing left he knows how to do.

He imagines lying against her in a different context. No explosion of bullets. No Pythian prophecies, no cylons, no fear. An isolated beach house on Cyprus. He wonders if she likes the ocean. Her clothes are scattered across the floor like fallen petals, beckoning him to find her. The trail leads him to bed.

His strokes are slow. He wants this to last. She rolls on top of him, her smile as lush as the rest of her. He pushes up, into her, firm and deep. She gasps. Her breath is a flutter of heat against his neck when she leans back down to kiss his jaw. She calls him Lee.

He whispers her name when he climaxes but it’s swallowed up by the incessant hum of the ship’s engines. Laura and the beach house fade away and he finds himself alone in a room suddenly grown cold.


End file.
